1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick blade attachment structure for quickly but securely attaching and detaching one or plurality of blades to and from a mower, where the blades are pivotally attached to a rotary member driven and rotated by means of a motor and are projected radially from the rotary member for rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blades used in a mower are gradually damaged and replaced at some intervals, and are thus detachably attached to a rotary member of the mower. Attachment structures previously proposed include one for pivotally attaching blades to a rotary member with screws and nuts as disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT PUBLICATION GAZETTE No. S-56-26509, and one for inserting blades into apertures formed on a rotary member and fixing the blades to the rotary member with pins as disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT LAYING-OPEN GAZETTE No. S-62-220109.
The conventional structures require attachment of each blade with a screw or pin, thereby consuming labor and time. These structures also need some tools for attachment and detachment of blades with screws and pins. There is also a possibility of missing small pins and screws during attachment or detachment procedure.